1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bookbinding system for manufacturing booklets.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Conventionally, there is known a bookbinding device which manufactures booklets using the case binding function. The case binding function refers to a function of manufacturing a booklet by case binding a sheet stack including text sheets equivalent of a single copy of book with a cover sheet (i.e., binding the booklet by wrapping the sheet stack with the cover sheet).
In addition, there is known a bookbinding system including a bookbinding device as described above, and a printing device which performs printing on the text sheets and the cover sheet, and feeds them to the bookbinding device. With such a bookbinding system, images to be printed on text sheets and cover sheet are edited by a user with a personal computer (PC), and bookbinding print data for printing the edited images is sent from the PC to the printing device.
When editing cover sheet images, an image to be printed on the front cover and an image to be printed on the back cover are positioned by sandwiching the region of the spine. Here, the thickness of the spine corresponds to the thickness of the stack of text sheets. Therefore, the thickness of the spine varies depending on the number of text sheets equivalent of a single copy of book and the type of text sheets.
When, in editing cover sheet images, the thickness of the spine (sheet stack thickness) has been inappropriately set, the booklet to be completed may turn out to be a defective item due to a displacement of a printing position of cover sheet images. In order to prevent occurrence of defective items, an accurate setting of the thickness of the spine is required when editing cover sheet images.
Since the bookbinding device cuts the cover sheet into a size corresponding to the sheet stack when performing a bookbinding operation, the thickness of the stack of text sheets is measured. However, the measurement is not yet performed at the stage of editing the images with the PC, and thus the actual thickness of the sheets is unknown.
In contrast, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for obtaining, from a table in which types of paper are associated with paper thickness, the paper thickness corresponding to the type of paper set as text sheets, and predicting the sheet stack thickness based on the paper thickness and the number of the sheet stack.